I will return
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: Godric met his true death and Eric is out of control. Sookie gets visions from Godric who wills her how this can be and what he needs her to do. Godric is ready to return. Everything will change. Sookie is the key. Season 2 no crazy witch attack. Will see how this goes. Godric/Sookie, Sookie/Eric, Eric/Godric, Sookie/Godric/Eric. Minor addtion to first chapter. Read chap for detail
1. Chapter 1

I will return

Godric met his true death and Eric is out of control. Sookie gets visions from Godric who wills her how this can be and what he needs her to do. Godric is ready to return. Everything will change. Sookie is the key. Season 2 no crazy witch attack. Will see how this goes. Godric/Sookie, Sookie/Eric, Eric/Godric, Sookie/Godric/Eric. I am adding a character in this of the Roman's line. The back story will come.

Chapter 1

There was a knock on Sookie's bedroom window. Sookie sat up and groaned as she went to her window thinking it was Eric. She wore a white sheer nightgown and thought nothing of her state of dress as she stomped toward her window sleepy and angry. Sookie hates for her sleep to be disrupted. She pushed opened the window curtain and saw Godric levitating outside her window. She opened the window and said, "Godric? But you died two months ago. How?"

"Invite me inside and I will explain my dear one." Godric said with a gentle smile.

"Please Godric won't you come inside?" Sookie said as she stepped aside and Godric stepped across the thin air and on Sookie's window seal and down onto the carpet. Godric stepped closer to Sookie so they were mere inches apart and took her face in his hands and said, "I am sorry my dear one. I had to die to find out that once free and one soul I was not happy. I was disconnected more so from life. I cannot reach my child and must watch him destroy himself. So I found you again and I learned what my depression blinded me from. Have a purpose and one to share my soul with."

Sookie put her hand on his arm and he was not cold. Like his face he was not pale and without color. Sookie asked, "What did you find out?"

Godric looked over Sookie's face again and said, "You are the one I am meant to share my soul with. I also saw that I can change that sad state you all live in. But I need your help."

"How can I help?" Sookie asked.

"First know that right now you are dreaming. I am still dead. Yet because you are special I can reach you. I need to give you more of myself." Godric said.

Sookie shook her head confused and asked, "Wait I'm dreaming?"

"Yes." Godric said as he sat on her bed.

"When did you give your blood to me?" Sookie asked as she came up to him.

Godric looked up at her and said, "In the chruch Gabe had hurt you severely before he tried to rape you. I gave you a large part of my blood. That was why I was so pale."

Sookie as down next to him as Godric's eyes followed her. Sookie said to him as he took her hand, "But I don't remember that."

Godric shyly laughed and said, "I am the only one who can glamour you it appears. I was trying to soften the event. I was lucky you didn't stain your clothes. I am sorry for seeing you naked and hiding it from you."

Sookie shook her head and said, "Never mind that. How do you give apart of yourself to me now? I mean your still dead."

Godric looked at Sookie and said, "It would be easier to do this the same way we would if I were alive. It would look the same and feel the same except we are exchanging a piece of our soul. I could guide you on how to bring me back and help you save my child."

"Ok. I want to bond with you Godric. I trust you." Sookie said and Godric took her face in his hands again and kissed her deeply. Sookie return the kiss with equal fervor. Soon they found themselves on the bed and Godric broke the kiss and said, "I am from older times I need your permission before I can go further."

"Yes, god yes. Now get over here." Sookie said and giggled as she pulled him closer to her and continued kissing. Godric pushed up her night gown as he moved to her neck. She could feel him at her entrance as she moaned. Godric was good real good. He slid inside and she sighed in a sense of relief and pleasure. The ache was gone and she was full. Something she never felt before.

Sookie looked up at Godric who had stopped to make sure she was ok. Apparently his size had made him hurt other before her. She nodded to him and he started to move. Sookie was experiencing sensory overload. No one did this to her. Godric kept and steady pace as she repeatedly unraveled around him. Yet he didn't tire. He nuzzled her neck and gently bit into her. Sookie came undone again as Godric started to move faster. He then broke his bite and seal the wound. He brought his nail to his neck and punctured his neck. He leaned down for Sookie to drink. As she did he moved faster and soon came undone.

As Godric laid next to Sookie in her bed he said, "I need to retrieve my blood and some of Eric's and Pam's. Also my sister Aurelia needs to give blood. I will guide you both to find her. She is not dead like I thought. Pam will help you. No one can know outside of Pam and Aurelia. We are going to break every law. But when this is done it won't matter. I must drown out the evil blood in my kind. I must return. Remember what I told you my love."

Sookie shoot up in bed as a knock came at her window. Sookie got up saying, "God not again. I hope this isn't like ground hog day for Bill Murray." Sookie opened the window and saw Pam floating outside her window.

"Pam you can fly?" Sookie asked.

"Yes it's a rare trait that only certain vampire lines have." Pam said as though it bored her to explain.

"What are you doing here so close to dawn?" Sookie asked as she moved out of the way for Pam to come in.

Pam floated to the window seal and stepped in. Pam said, "I need your help."

"I do too." Sookie said as Pam raised an eyebrow much like Eric would in interest.

"I had a dream of my Grandsire. He said you can help Eric. Eric is out of control you need to do something." Pam said with urgency.

"I dreamed of Godric too. He told me what to do for now. I need your help, so I can help Eric." Sookie said.

"What do you need?" Pam asked.

"First tell no one."

"What do you mean?" Pam said confused.

Sookie's eyes glazed over and Godric's voice came from he mouth, "As your grandsire I command you to tell no one."

"What the fuck?"

"The old rules no longer bind me Pamela. You will obey on this. Trust us my grandchild."

"Fine." Pam said.

Sookie shook her head and said, "That was weird."

"It was."

"Ok I need to know how to resurrect. So I guess I need a translation of your bible. Second I need you to get Eric's blood, Godric's, and yours. And some one named Aurelia. I think she is Godric's sister. We need her blood as well."

"I don't know where she is."

"But Godric does."

"You mean that weird thing you did?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Ok, but I don't have Eric's."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean his protect his blood. He is against storing it regardless of the reason. We are going to have to incapacitate him. I know how, but you are going to have to help me draw it from him." Pam said annoyed.

"What why?" Sookie protested.

"Cuz it won't last long. We have to move quickly." Pam said as stared at Sookie to make her point.

"Fine. Tomorrow we knock out Eric and steal his blood. You have to stay over you wont make it back in time." Sookie said as she lead Pam to a safe room.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I added a sister for fun. I figure what the hell its only fiction. But the story of her is not kind. Her making was cruel like Godric's and thus will be why she is so close to him. Pam and Sookie are going to trick Eric and get the blood they need. The is a short smut between Eric and Sookie. There will be more in the future also Eric is not out of the destructive woods yet just a heads up for future chapters.

To the mourning lover poem

Lady Anthriel AKA Christina Helton

Oh my love

You shall not mourn for me

Do not shed tears of grief

For I shall return unto you

No death shall hold me

We shall be reborn together

For I will follow you faithfully for all eternity.

Chapter 2

Nightfall came at Sookie's house as she went to wake Pam up for their rebellious task for the evening. Sookie dreaded waking her as she hated being in a room that she called a closet sized room that smells of mothballs. Yet this old spared room had no windows. It was taken from Jason's old room back during the prohibition era to hide her bootlegging great-great-uncle. It connected to a wardrobe closet in the hall that no one uses. No one knew outside that Stackhouse family about this room until Pam. As Sookie opened the wardrobe closet she stepped in and pushed open the back wall that clicked and swung open. She it a kerosene lamp on the dresser next to the door. The room was 8 by 10 and room stood 12 foot like the rest of the rooms. In it was a full size bed that just fit going out the door if they needed a new one. Pam sat on the bed waiting for Sookie to get her. Pam stood up and said, "Why do you have a room like this? Its not for vampires. It smells of humans."

"My great-great-uncle was a bootlegger. Since then it has become an emergency room for Stackhouses in trouble. It is a secret no one knows outside my family." Sookie said as she stepped out last pulling a thin wire attached to the door. It pulled the wall shut hiding the room. Sookie closed the wardrobe closet doors and latched it like it normally was and lead Pam down stairs.

"How do we trick Eric?" Sookie asked Pam

"Eric is susceptible to on herb. He can't taste it and makes him fall asleep. I have been keeping blood at Eric's house since he has been like this. I took over the club until he snaps out of it. He won't notice since he's been experimenting on himself with laced blood." Pam said as she went into Sookie's kitchen to she if she had the herb.

"What herb?" Sookie asked following her into the kitchen.

"Marjoram." Pam said

"Your kidding." Sookie started laughing

"When do I joke?" Pam said seriously, but that only made Sookie laugh more.

"Here we go. Let's get going before Eric get tempted to leave again." Pam said as she started heading for the door.

"What, now?" Sookie said surprised.

"Yes, if I do not get back soon he will leave. I can barely keep the club open and watch him as well. Will have to hide the blood in your secret room. I buy a u-line fridge to store the blood. The room has electricity right?" Pam said as the went to Sookie's old beat up car. Pam stared at the Yellow midget monster and sneered saying, "Since I couldn't bare dissolving Godric's accounts into my own I vote for a new car and a new driveway. Since we are working together you have to compromise on something."

"The car is fine it still runs." Sookie said defensively. She loved her little car. Then Sookie felt a tingle in her head like a bell of laughter. Godric was laughing at her. Sookie put her hands on her hips and said, "What are you laughing at Godric An Bas of Gaul?"

Pam raised an eyebrow at the oddness of Sookie yelling at no one. Sookie then said, "John's auto shop carries parts. So no its not obsolete. There are parts still being made."

"Fine a car then. Do I at least get to choose.?"

"But its gonna be my car. Y'all can't keep doing this to me."

"Fine since Pam inherited your funds since she does not own a legal businesses I will let her choose. At least I know she know what woman would want in a car. At least Eric's not choosing. I would end up stepping on the gas and killing myself peeling out and into the bar or something." Sookie huffed and unlocked both doors to her car.

"Yes I know you are only trying to take care of me. Just drop it Godric. I'm getting a headache." Sookie said as she got into her car along with Pam and turn the ignition key. The old car puttered to life and they bounced down the pothole driveway.

Pam said, "I take it you are done arguing with Godric?"

"Yeah, I'm just used to being on my own. My brother was such a handful no one had time to noticed me. I raised myself until my parents died, but even then Jason was trouble. How do you let go and trust someone when you hear people's thoughts?" Sookie said as they drove.

"Cupcake, I am the last person to ask. I only trust three people. Eric, Godric, and myself. I never met Aurelia. However Godric is loving and loyal to a fault. I'd do anything for him." Pam said and looked forward.

"Thanks Pam." Sookie said and pam nodded.

Sometime past and Pam said, "How about the 2009 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class? It might be Godric's money but if we don't buy a classy one Eric will try and get a better one. Now I like the Porsche Cayanne but once again Eric will get involved. We get it fully loaded and only buy premium gas and that will keep Eric out of it. Now the colors are limited but I can get you want you want."

"Well I like light blue kind of powder light blue. As for cars, god a Mercedes Benz? Wow. Now I know why he said you'd choose. I don't know, ok I guess." Sookie said as they pulled into Eric's driveway to the front gate.

"All say it's a payment for helping at the club. Eric wont ask. Not that he is sane anymore anyways." Pam said as she got out and walked over to the keypad and punched in the code to open the gate. Pam sat back inside the car and said, "The gate code is 0900 the house code is 0930. I feel you be around for awhile. You are impossible to kill and even better at keeping secrets."

"Huh, Thanks I guess. What's the codes mean?" Sookie asked.

"Eric's dates. Only we know the true dates. Not even his lawyer knows the true dates." Pam said as they pulled up to a three story six bedroom estate house with metal shudders. They pulled up and Pam says as she steps out, "You're here to watch over Eric while I check the club. I will fix Eric's food and you will watch over him until I return ok."

Pam's back is turned toward the house as she winks at Sookie letting her know there are cameras with audio recording abilities and she cannot freely speak. Sookie gives nothing away and says, "Ok but I get it in my favorite color not yours right?"

Pam gives an evil smirk showing she's pleased and said, "Of course all the more reason for me to enjoy rubbing this in Eric's face later. I feel you barged low on this one. I'm getting all the benefits here."

"As long as its not him I feel good with this deal. I wouldn't do it if it came from him." Sookie said as they went up the steps.

Pam punched in the house code and opened the large metal door. Inside was warm wood tones with fireplaces and fur rugs of bear. It looked like what a Viking home should look like in the modern age. Sookie caught the foul smell of liquor. Lots of liquor. It smelt like a dive bar. Sookie looked to Pam who sneered and grabbed a bottle of air freshener and started spraying it. Down the stair stalked a grubby long haired Viking. He hadn't shaved or cut his hair since Godric died Sookie figured. Eric froze when he saw Sookie and demanded, "What's she doing here? I told you not to get her.

"I have a club to run while you sulk. She agreed to help in lieu of payment." Pam said

"I don't want her seeing-"Eric started to say and Sookie interrupted by saying, "What that you lost the will to take care of yourself and will soon follow Godric to death. But not gracefully that's for sure."

"Sookie your not helping." Pam said.

"No she is. I could at least meet death clean. I am a Viking. I should act like one. I will shower and shave. Maybe I can get someone to cut my hair tomorrow." Eric said as he started back up stairs.

"Sookie I will start heating Eric's food you go wait in the upstairs office across from Eric's room. He eats there ok. I will leave instructions with you and going to the club. And Eric I will cut your hair tomorrow the same way it was before if that's fine with you." Pam said as both nodded and she left for the Kitchen.

Sookie followed Eric upstairs and he pointed out his office. Eric was paler then normal meaning Pam was having trouble getting him to eat too. Once inside the office Sookie sat on a long couch and thought to Godric, 'My god, Godric you didn't tell me Eric was this bad.'

'I am ashamed that I did not foresee this. It is so clear now.' Godric lamented.

'I am glad you're coming back he needs you.'

'Only him?'

'Of course not only him.'

'Good. I wanted to know you were glad that I am coming back.'

'I am.'

'I will be here if you need me for handling Eric tonight.'

'What does that mean?'

'Oh I thought you might need help that's all.'

'Godric… Godric… great I got a bad feeling about this.' Sookie thought to herself as Godric's answer was too easy. Like he was avoiding the question. Sookie hoped the herb would work quickly.

Sometime later and Eric enters the office cleaned and shaved. He sits down next to Sookie and said as Pam arrives with his blood handing him the warm large mug, "I am sorry for the trouble I am causing you this evening. But I am not too sorry. Any night I get to spend with you is well worth it."

Sookie watched him down the blood in one shot not even sniffing it first. Eric handed Pam the mug and said, "B positive is that all we could get? I can't stand B positive."

"Then get your lazy ass out there and get yourself. I am your child not your slave." Pam retorted.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Insubordinate."

"Tyrant." Pam said as she walked out.

Eric looked back at Sookie and said, "I believe my blood faded from you I cant feel you anymore. It a shame I enjoyed the feeling of your thoughts and emotions flashing through now and then."

"My thoughts?" Sookie asked surprised.

"He didn't tell you huh? Not surprising."

"What?"

"The more blood is passed to one another the stronger the tie. I use to hear you at times. You block me mostly, but every once and a while a speck would fall to my mind. I find that I enjoyed it. I enjoyed you. Few have been worth my time." Eric said as he looked at Sookie.

Sookie heard Godric say, 'Let him seduce you. It will help, trust me.'

"I am resistant to glamour. Maybe it wore off." Sookie said.

Eric touched Sookie's arm very gently and ran his finger down to her elbow and said, "I said I wouldn't ask you about your private life, but seeing you are wearing your red fit and flare dress. You know how I feel about this one,"

Godric adds in Sookie's mind, 'I include myself in that statement as well. Though a slit dress would be worse on me.'

'Not helping Godric.' Sookie thought.

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes and continued, "You know you're not safe around me in this dress. So I need to know. Call it jealousy, but were you going to see Bill tonight and Pam interrupted? I would have thank her for that if you were."

'Make contact.' Godric said.

'What?'

'Just touch him. Touch is important for Eric.'

Sookie put her hand on Eric's and said, "Me and Bill is over. You told me what he did and I waited until I got home and dumped him. I made peace with that. No I wear what I want you know that."

Eric interlocks his fingers with Sookie's as he rubs her hand with his thumb looking down at the action and then up into her eyes. He says, "Then I can't be punished for my actions." Eric then leans in and kisses Sookie.

Later About two hours later and thanks to Godric's suggestions Sookie has riding the Viking and felt Godric close to her. She closed her eyes as she moved and saw images Godric was supplying her of the three of them together. Sookie thought, 'Your enjoying this. Pervert.'

'Sookie I am a 2000 year old vampire that was in a 16 year old body. My sex drive never lessened. Yeah I enjoy watching you make my child happy.'

'When is he gonna pass out?'

'The sex sped up the normally long process. After this round he should pass out. So enjoy yourself. I will' Godric said and laughed seductively. Sookie put her hands into Eric's long hair and rode him harder. Eric growled and squeezed her hips. He matched her move for move. As he watched her lose herself to the moment. He felt the pressure started to build and he wanted her to take him there. Eric sucked on Sookie's neck and said, "Hard lover. I am so close. Take me there. Let go."

That was all Sookie needed as she rolled her hips and bounced upon him faster and harder. If Eric was human he would have been sore the next day. Sookie came undone and Eric thrust up against her as he held her hips following her. Then quietly and sweetly Eric fell asleep as Pam walked in with a looked of finally. Then they drew one pint of blood. Godric had told them that would be enough.

True to Pam's word they had a u-line fridge sitting on Sookie's front porch as they pulled up. Pam took the mini fridge into the secret room and they stored the blood inside and looked it. Then Pam informed Sookie that she would need three days to retrieve copies of the text she would need to bring back Godric. The SUV would arrive tomorrow night at dusk. After that Pam left and Sookie showered and prepared for bed.

As Sookie lied in bed Godric sat on the bed next to her. He glowed and Sookie said, "Wow, your glowing."

"I know. Thank you for loving Eric. Vampires seek comfort in physical acts of love." Godric said as she folded her hands.

"I-, uh, your welcome." Sookie said with a blush.

"Is that blush for me," Godric said as he leaned closer to Sookie, "I am not able to do much in my state now, but I have enough strength to do this." Godric glowed brighter and he leaned closer to Sookie and kissed her softly on the lips. His kissed was gentle and loving. As they broke the kiss Godric started to fade and said, "Until tomorrow night my dear one. I must rest and regain my strength. Tomorrow we call my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

She will be making her appearance in this chapter. I am taking my time as inspiration is a fickle mistress. Let me know if you think I should make this one big family and bring in Eric's sister Nora or not?

Chapter 3

Dusk the next night Sookie is dialing the number Godric told her and Sookie says to Godric, "What do I say? I am going to sound nuts."

"Be yourself and tell the truth." Godric said to Sookie. The phone rang and connected and a young smooth voice said, "Ave, perge."

"Hello miss Aurelia. I am calling on behalf of Godric An Bas of Gaul your brother can I have a moment of your time?" Sookie said as her heart races.

"My brother is dead miss. I am sorry but you didn't tell me your name."

"I am sorry I'm just so nervous. You see Godric told me to call you."

"Really and you just now gotten to calling now?"

"No two nights ago. You see I'm a telepath. He says he has to return."

"I am too old to believe anything on face value. If he is there with you then have him tell me a secret."

The Godric's voice came from Sookie as he said, "You little sister cried for me as I took a beating for saving you by taking your virtue so you will not be turned as a virgin. You kissed my eyes before our master took you away to be turned." There was silence for a long while after that. But Sookie waited and heard Aurelia say, "What do you need of me?"

"He said you and a pint of your blood to resurrect him."

"Intelligo."

"Pardon? I don't understand Italian." Sookie said confused.

"It's Latin, Roman language as it was. What I mean is, I understand. I will arrive soon. Vale, Goodbye." Aurelia said and hung up. Sookie took a deep breath and jumped at the sound of a knock on her door. It was the delivery of her new car just as Pam said. She took the keys and walked out to the SVU and walked around it in awe. Sookie got a call on her cell phone. It was a gift from Eric for services rendered in Dallas, all paid even the bill and any replacement phones for her lifetime.

Sookie answered it was Pam. Pam told her that she would be late due to Eric messed up on mixing blood and was vomiting everywhere. Sookie just had no time for that and not to mention men are big babies when it comes to being sick. Thank God Pam didn't ask. Sookie opened the car door and stuck her head in and looked around. Sookie pulled her head out and closed the door.

A voice Sookie had just heard on the phone and said, "Ave. You must be Sookie." Sookie whipped around and saw a young woman no more the 16 to 18 years old. Her skin olive tan with light brown curly hair. Her eyes were a light blue and her face perfect enough to put the Roman Goddess Venus to shame. She was around Sookie's height of 5.4. Sookie held her chest and said, "Jesus H Christ. You scared the piss water out of me. Y'all out of your ever loving mind walkin' up on someone like that."

The woman raised an eyebrow like Eric and Pam and then a warm bright smile filled her face and fangs small and petite just verily poked out from her straight white teeth. She laughed and then said, "Oh I like you. No wonder my Frater Godric An Bas choose you. I am Aurelia in Derelicta sister to Godric An Bas of Gaul."

"How did you get here so fast?" Sookie asked as she looking around.

"I flew. You know that Godric flies. Everyone in our line can." Aurelia said as she

stepped closer to the house looking around. She added, "I live in California actually. It is not a long flight if you are in a hurry."

Sookie walks toward the house and says, "Aurelia wont you come inside."

Inside the kitchen Sookie was a bundle of nerves and Godric said to her, "Aurelia is a trust worthy person. Relax."

"I know but you don't feel vampire power like I do. You never felt it like I do. Godric you should of told me she was this strong." Sookie said as she stand at the table. Aurelia sat cross from her raising an eyebrow which had to be a family trait. She said with interest, "You are connected to him aren't you? I knew you felt different. Older vampires have a limited psychic senses. Not nearly like yours, but we can feel special humans from normal ones. I have seen others like you, but no one bonded to a dead vampire. You Sookie are an enigma."

"He came to me in my dream and since then has been with almost all the time. But only Pam and you know. Eric is, well, he is a mess right now. Pam is helping me to get everything together to bring back Godric. Tonight she is supposed to bring the vampire bible to Godric can direct me to the spell." Sookie said as she grasped her mug of tea.

"I can help as well. I can help with any parts of the language. I have only heard one being brought back."

"What happened?"

"He was killed by the council at that time, however it had became known that he had only ill intentions. Thus his execution was just. This will not be Godric's fate. I felt my brothers despair for a long time. He and I feed from each for about five centuries before I killed one who sought his death and had to flee. I know he longed for an end and wouldn't come back unless he saw the error of his ways."

"You disagreed with his choice?"

"That's a nice way to put it. I was furious over it. We made a pact when we rose up against the Roman. We would meet the sun together when both were ready. I felt the world still needed my foolish older brother. He owes me for the pain of his death. But, more so do I want my brother returned to this world. I wish to see him smile again. In light of this I ask you personally of one thing."

"What?"

"Until my brother is in the plane again I need to protect you. My brother was not without enemies. I know they watch his family still. You will draw them to you. I want to share my blood with you so I can be there. This will leave my scent on you now that you are unattached. Vampires do not believe in spirit vampires so his claim would be voided. You understand what I am telling you?"

"Yeah I get it. Beside I normal attract trouble anyways. So sure yeah."

"I can control the effect of my blood so can Godric. You will not have dreams of me understand?"

"That's actually kind of cool."

"Let us being." Aurelia said as she felt Godric's power coil tightly around Sookie.

"Relax Godric she explained herself." Sookie said to Godric

Aurelia laughed and said, "It's a vampire thing. You can't fight 2 thousand plus years. He knows and does trust me, but he is obviously in love with you." Sookie blushed and Aurelia stood up and walked over to Sookie. She bit into her wrist and gave it to Sookie to drink saying, " Three normal swallows only. I will need no more."

Sookie felt the rush of power in Aurelia's blood. Aurelia watched her almost intrigued by Sookie visible reaction of an almost euphoric reaction. Sookie took a breath and said as she came down from the blissful rush back to reality relatively fast, "Wow that is much stronger then Eric's."

Aurelia laughed and said, "You think mine strong just wait until Godric gives you his. You might just fine it climactic." Aurelia laughed again as Sookie blushes harder. It didn't help that Godric was laughing as well. Aurelia's face changed as she heard an approaching vampire. Sookie asked, "What is it?"

"There is a vampire approaching." Aurelia said as she went to the front door.

"It's probably Pam. Eric's child." Sookie said as she followed behind Aurelia.

"Well let us find out then." Aurelia said as she flung the door open with a loud slam.

Pam jumped and said, "Fuck me."

"Are you child of Eric Northman of Godric An Bas of Gaul my Elder Brother?" Aurelia said ready to strike if she is not family.

"I am. My name is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, child of Eric Northman of Godric An Bas of Gaul, my Great Aunt Aurelia To Derelicta of Rome." Pam said as she bowed her head in respect. Sookie watched on in awe.

Aurelia extended her hand and said in her Roman tongue, "Ave Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. Veni mecum sit, puerum." Pam nodded and walked up to Aurelia. Aurelia gently took Pam's face in her hands and said as she kissed her forehead, "Sit potentia crescere sanguinem tuum."

Pam said, "Tibi gratias ago tibi magna affinitate conjungitur."

"What did y'all say? Y'all know I can't speak anything but English was a southern accent." Sookie asked confused as she closes the door behind them and went to the kitchen. Pam set down an old book on the table. They both sat as Aurelia said, "I greeted Pam and asked her to come sit with me. I then blessed in as one vampire used to another. She thanked me."

"What's that book? Is it the one we need?" Sookie asked as she sat down looking at the book.


	4. Chapter 4

I have had a lot going on since February and it just settled down this month. I was considering my story line and what would make sense. I am still planning on what to do. I need an enemy as well. I wanted to use Nora and tie up things but I admit she will not have a big part but some good scenes. If she does well that might change. Aurelia speak roman Latin and also Swedish and Gaelic.

Chapter 4

"I had to get Aunt Nora's help. She wouldn't give any blood though. She's still angry at Godric. Until last night I never knew I had an aunt. That's fucking bullshit. Why not tell me?" Pam said as she took a tru blood from Sookie who was uncomfortable but trying to comfort Pam. Aurelia frowned making her youthful face seem very dark. Aurelia said as laid an dark look upon Pam, "First, watch your mouth. Second, I will address this issue myself. I have known for awhile that my niece is and untrustworthy vampire with no self control that clings to a false God. We will have to break this cults hold on her. She needs to give blood. I have dealt with these people before."

"You're talk breaking her attachments. How?" Sookie asked surprised

"Vampires are violent so its not going to be touchy feely I presume." Pam replied in a guess.

"Yes and no. I will be rough, but I have a trick that they don't and it is the reason why I wasn't around more. I put you all at risk if I had stayed. My gift made me a target. Godric also could do it but never used it. If he does this I won't have to hide." Aurelia said as she tried to hint at what she would do.

"What do we do next?" Sookie asked.

Pam looked down at the table uncomfortable like she had to do something distasteful. Pam steeled herself and took a breath and spoke, "I need your help. I can't wait for Godric, no offense Godric, Eric is a fucking mess."

"Only if my brother agrees." Aurelia said

"I fear for my child tell her yes Sookie." Godric said to Sookie as he stood near them in an invisible form. Sookie nodded and told them what he said.

Aurelia asked, "Can my brother show me his spirit? I wish to see him."

Godric with his strength pulled out the free chair and sat down. Pam was startled as Godric started to glow and take his visible ghostly form. Aurelia tears up as Godric gives an apologetic expression. Aurelia said in tears and anger, "You promised me. Together we rose up against our maker and together we'd meet the sun. You left me. This whole you left on the day you met the sun. The lycan Tory had to hold me back. You broke your word my brother." Aurelia ended in a quiet sob looking utterly broken.

Godric looked grieved and tried to touch her but went through her. His hand fell back to his side through the table as he said to his sister Aurelia, "Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. I regret dearly that in my grief of my endless life I forgot our promise. I know I have wronged you in ways no one has ever done save for our marker. Once again I lay myself at your feet if I could touch you. I am not healed yet. I used too much energy."

"To our fate then it seems my brother. I forgive you. I want you to return. I miss you. To make amends for leaving you to your demons I will repair our family." Aurelia said as she wiped her eyes of blood tears.

"I haven't much energy left my sister. Take care of my children I fear I was lacking as a parent. Ave Aurelia." Godric said as he faded away.

"Y'all look nervous. Godric is just tired. He'll be ok after he rest. Now we need to get go so we can get Eric's head on straight. I'll hide this. I'll be right back." Sookie said as she got up with the old book in hand and went upstairs. Aurelia stood up and said, "I like her Panmeli. She is the piece missing from our family."

"What's Panmeli?" Pam said as she stood.

"The original form of your name. Unless I call you Enyo the goddess of strife, war, destruction, and blood lust. Your choice. Your name doesn't fit you." Aurelia said as she walked to the front door.

"Enyo. That would be a better nickname then my birth name." Pam said as she followed Aurelia to the front door.

Sookie said as she came down that stairs, "Ya know that fits. Pam is a soft name and ya ain't soft."

Eric stumbles down the stairs to experiment with his blood meal again since Pam wasn't here to stop him this time. He gets to the hall and see Sookie enter through the front door. He stops in his tracks and says, "I wasn't expecting you here tonight. What brings you to my home?"

"Well I have someone that wishes to see you?" Sookie hold her hands together in front of her nervous.

Eric turns away and starts to retreat saying, "No. No guest. No visitors."

Behind Sookie steps in Aurelia and she moves in front of Sookie and takes a few steps and says, "But you will see me Son, min brorson."

Eric turns around with wide eyes and falls to his knees in front of Aurelia and hugs onto her legs and says, "Jag trodde att de dödade dig moder, min moster.(I thought they killed you mother, my aunt.)"

"Nej, jag var tvungen att gå för att skydda dig. de hotades av min makt.(No I had to go to protect you. They were threaten by my power.)" Aurelia said as she stroked Eric long hair and He sheds tears. Aurelia started to sing an old Norse lullaby as she brought up Eric from his knees and pulled his head to her shoulder and hugged him like her was her child. He got lost in her singing as he played with her hair. The scene was very private and Sookie felt like an outsider. Godric spoke to her then, just to her, "Eric loves Aurelia very much. When I was rough she was soft. If I was Eric's father then she is his mother."

Later in Eric's room Aurelia lay on his bed with Eric's head on her stomach as he hugged her. Sookie sat on a lounge chair and Pam was in her room. Aurelia said to Eric, "Eric, mea fili. I am here to help Sookie. Godric came to her and I have seen him this very night before he had to leave."

Eric lifts his head his face full of questions as he looks at Aurelia and to Sookie and back again and said, "What? What did he want? Why?"

"Calm Eric. He told her he had to return. He saw the future of things and knew they had to be fixed. However he asked me a favor and I need your help. I need to save Nora. This cult will kill her. Godric is concerned. Will you help me?" Aurelia said as she calmed Eric.

Eric looked into Aurelia's eyes and said, "Anything mea mater."

"We need her blood. One pint. I will give mine while we secure Nora in Eric's home basement. I can make it so no one will have any memory of why she left. Her cult will not remember she was involved. It is my power." Aurelia said

"Do I need to give?" Eric asked.

"No Eric we already have yours. Pam helped. Don't be mad." Sookie said as Eric looked upset by the surprise but said nothing.

Later the family of Godric arrived at the American Vampire Council for a surprise visit. Sookie stayed in Bon Tempes. Aurelia sat in the leather chair and Eric and Pam stood on her left and right hand side. This was business no pleasure. Nan was surprisingly kissing ass. Aurelia sat and waited for all the council to enter. When Salome and Nora come in the game was set. Aurelia never liked Salome and Salome never knew it. Aurelia eyes change color to a violet, an Alexandrian blue edging on true violet. Aurelia never stood up as the council one by one and one by one they fell into a quiet state. Until Nora came up and in a dismissive attitude refuse to touch Aurelia. In a flash Aurelia had Nora on her knees in front of her as she held her hand and looked into her eyes saying, "I was unaware that Salome keeps a sloppy council. It is distasteful to snob a noble class of the old world, And as your Aunt I am disappointed in you. Nora you remember the promise you made to come home right my Niece?"

Nora's eyes became dull for a moment as she too fell into trance like the others. Nora said, "I am so sorry for my behavior. I am still upset. I am glad you came to fetch me."

Salome was concerned and started to come closer to apologize to Aurelia for Nora's actions. Aurelia held up her hand stopping her as she stood up. Aurelia took Salome's hand as she brought her into her spell like the others and said, "Eric take Nora and wait in the car."

Eric nodded and took a sleepy Nora and left. Aurelia's eyes now turn full bright purple as she buzzed with power and said, "Nora wishes to leave the Council and she done with the Sanguinist faith. You will dismiss all matters pertaining Nora. As for the rest of you," Aurelia looked around at the others, "You will dismiss her and delete all records forgetting about her as soon as you delete her files tonight before you rest."

The council nodded mutely and Aurelia sent them to their meeting room so she could leave. Aurelia got into the car and left back to Eric's house. Her eyes still glowing. She told Nora, "You quit the council and the Sanguinist as well. You never want to see either again understand. Now go to sleep." Nora collasped into Eric's chest as he sat there completely confused.

Aurelia looked at Eric and explained as her eyes changed back, "The Rominus line Godric and myself is quiet special. I can glamour anyone so can Godric. It occurred when we were 1500 years old as you remember how I refused to go out for a year. I left you both shortly later. Someone saw me and I was a threat. So I left drawing them to me so I could kill them. In 500 years or so you will as well. I will remain from now on so I can teach you if you choose to learn. Godric decided not to use it. I had not wanted you to learn about it this way."

"How strong?" Eric asked very much intrigued by the subject.

"I have not push myself so I am not sure." Aurelia said as they drove.

This is the lullaby

The sky is dark and the hills are white

As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night;

And this is the song the storm-king sings,

As over the world his cloak he flings:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"

He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:

"Sleep, little one, sleep."

On yonder mountain-side a vine

Clings at the foot of a mother pine;

The tree bends over the trembling thing,

And only the vine can hear her sing:

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;

What shall you fear when I am here?

Sleep, little one, sleep."

The king may sing in his bitter flight,

The pine may croon to the vine to-night,

But the little snowflake at my breast

Liketh the song I sing the best, -

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;

Weary thou art, anext my heart;

Sleep, little one, sleep."


	5. Update notice

**I have not abandoned my fanfictions. I am working on two stories of my own and I just put in a submission for my poetry last month. I have enjoyed the reviews. I finish leaving this which was hard for me to finish. I didn't want to. I enjoyed it so. I put a new cover so you can see Aurelia and Godric since this involves them. The woman us an italian model i used as my muse for how Aurelia looks like. I honestly have been procrastinating on this, cult stuff is tricky. I had to refresh my psychology knowledge from college. I want to give Nora a reason to stay, maybe a guy. Id like some feedback before I started chapter 5. You guys are great, it gave me reason to write my own work again.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am notifying my readers that i will be moving my work to archive of our own. I have heard unsavory things about . one being no protection from stealing work. You can google it. I will leave this here and then all work will be moved over. I want my work protected as a fanfiction writer and as a published one for my poetry. My pin name is Anthriel. Please understand. I am sorry for those who just found me.


End file.
